What happens when you're in love
by jennybunny
Summary: tohru and kyo have been dating for a while. what happens when kyo doesn't find the the Sohma house an acceptable place for their relationship ant more. LOTS of kyoXtohru
1. The First Step

KYO POV

"We need to find our own place," I said.

Tohru looked up into my eyes in confusion. "What?"

"Listen, we graduate this year, and I think afterwards, we need our own place." I hoped she didn't think I was jumping the gun.

"Kyo, I…" I silenced her by putting my tan finger up against her soft lips.

"Listen, Tohru. I know we've been living in this house for three years, and it may seem weird to leave it, but we've got to get outta here." Away from that damn rat.

I didn't want anyone to know about that part. A part of me felt insecure about my girlfriend for almost a year and a half still living with that damn Yuki. And that perverted dog.

TOHRU POV

He wanted to leave? To have our own house right after graduation; we're still so young! I don't know how I feel about this. If we were living together, just the two of us, anyone could guess what would happen.

I blushed.

I know with my whole heart that I'm completely, madly in love with Kyo. I'd follow him to the ends of the earth if that's what he needed. He'd never do anything I wasn't ready for. If what he needed right now was our own place, then I'll do it without a complaint.

I moved his long, slender finger away from my lips and held his big hand in both of my small, pale ones. I lifted one of my hands to brush his face and whispered, "Of course, whatever you want."

When he cupped my face and kissed me, it was like my insides melted. He was very gentle and kissed me softly and tenderly. He placed his hands adoringly around my waist and kissed me.

I felt electrified and my legs started to give a little. He picked me up and set me on the counter. He pressed his lips lightly to my neck and collar bone and I sighed. He was so perfect, I didn't deserve him.

"Tohru," Kyo whispered. "I love you. You know that. I love you more than anybody else in the world. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want."

My heart swelled. "I want you," I breathed. "Forever. I want us to stay together forever."

I lifted his chin and kissed him again. This time he molded his tall, muscled body to my small soft one. I felt his hot breath inside my mouth as his tongue traced my lower lip.

My breathing quickened and I put my legs around his hard waist and tangled my hands in his hair. This felt so good. I loved Kyo more than anything, too.

"Tohru, my flower! I'm home! And Kyo! I hope your not doing something stupid!" Shigure called and I heard the door close behind him.

KYO POV

I kissed the top of Tohru's head and slid her away deftly.

"You damn dog!" I yelled. "Why's it always gotta be me. " I heard him chuckle.

I saw the blush on her face as she hopped down from the counter and started making dinner.

She was so beautiful, inside and out. I wondered how she would take it. I'll do it tonight, maybe she won't freak out. Yea, Right.


	2. Steamy

TOHRU POV

Maybe our own place would be a good idea. no more embarrassing walk-ins like today. At least Shigure hadn't seen anything; we'd have never heard the end of it.

When Yuki had gotten home from a Student Council meeting, it had been late, and I made him a special dinner.

"Miss Honda," he had said. "You didn't need to do all of this on my behalf. It wasn't necessary."

My response had been, "No, please! You don't have to thank me! It's my job to make sure everyone in this house is fed and happy." I laughed and went over to where her stood and hugged him.

I'm so glad the curse is broken. Now I can hug all the boy members of the zodiac!

"I just hope you're not getting to stressed out about being Student Body President." I'd said, and went over to put away some clean dishes.

"Oh, no Miss. Honda. Not at all. Though I can honestly say they're keeping me busy."

We'd laughed and then Shigure and Kyo came in and we all ate. After our late dinner, it was almost 11 PM, so we all decided to go to bed.

Now I was just getting settled into bed when I heard the knock on my door.

As far as I knew, everyone had gone to bed. Who was this.

"Yes? Who is it?" I said quietly.

"Your worst nightmare," I heard the familiar voice, the one I loved and giggled.

"Kyo, what are you doing?" I laughed.

He came over to my big bed and sat down.

"Wha…" He silenced me with his mouth, surprising me. He never did this, but I….had been wanting to be with him.

I hitched my leg around his waist and kissed him fiercely, no trace of the gentleness of this afternoon.

Our tongues battled each other, his winning of course. I broke away from him for a moment and clutched at his shirt, ripping it off of his head. It was dark in my room, so I couldn't see his expression, but he didn't seem to mind.

I brought my mouth back to his, and twisted my fingers in his orange hair. His amber eyes glittered and shone like rubies in the darkness.

He eased us down on the bed so we were laying, with me on top.

I brought my mouth down to explore the length of his jaw, to bite his ear lightly, making him almost purr.

I ran my hands across his toned chest and kissed down to his abs.

What was I thinking? This could only end badly! I wasn't ready, yet, I couldn't make myself stop.

He flipped me over, and got off of me. He pulled me off of the bed with him. What was he doing now?


	3. Engagement

KYO POV

This was it. The moment I had been waiting for, for 3 years now. She looked confused as we stood, me holding both of her small hands in one of mine.

I went down on one knee and stared into her beautiful, trusting blue eyes.

"Tohru Honda," I started confidently. She _was_ my future. "I love you more than anything, and you know that. I wouldn't rather be with anyone in the entire world. You make me happier than I ever have been. Just being around you makes my heart start beating faster. I want to be with you forever. Tohru, will you marry me?

TOHRU POV

What? This was not what I had expected, not at all. He wanted to marry me? But we're both so young. I realized all these logical reasons to not marry him didn't matter, of course I knew my answer.

"Yes, Kyo," I whispered.

KYO POV

I couldn't believe it. She was mine. Mine. She'd said yes, and now we were getting married. I slid a ring onto her left ring finger and kissed it lightly. I pressed my lips gently to her warm, white hand and stood up.

She was covering her mouth with one hand and she started to cry. I mean she really started to turn on the water works.

I wiped her eyes with the back of my hand and tilted her chin up so I could kiss her easily.

She collapsed then. I caught her and cradled her close to my body as easily as if she were a small child. I kissed her again then deposited her on the bed under the covers. I joined her in the bed.

She laid her little head against my bare chest and cried as I held her to me. When she had shed all her tears and finally fallen asleep, I kissed the top of her head and drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep as well.

TOHRU POV

I woke up at 7 AM. It must have all been a dream. None of that could really have happened. I took a shaky breath and raised my left hand so I could see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

There it was. It hadn't been a dream. On my ring finger sat a beautiful engagement ring. I sucked in a breath and studied the ring. It had a simple polished silver band, nothing fancy. However, the stones themselves were a different story. The diamonds had been cut into thousands of little shapes all arranged around a main, light blue stone set in the middle.

The ring was so intensely beautiful it made me want to cry all over again. I realized my head was still on Kyo's tanned chest, and I lifted it with a blush.

I looked at the face of the man I loved; the one I was marrying and my heart swelled with emotion.

I stroked that face gently again and again. In sleep, Kyo's features were unmarred with the stress the days held for him; his ever present scowl wasn't glued to his face.

I smiled. This man was everything I could ever ask for.

Kyo opened his blood-red eyes and caught my hand as I was stroking his beautiful face. He pulled me to him and kissed me affectionately.

He broke apart from me and smiled brilliantly. "Morning, sweetheart," he said, his voice ringing with the depth of his emotion.

I kissed him again, caressing his face as I did so. I knew I was home.


	4. Telling the Family

The next day my best friends Uo and Hana came over, just like I'd asked them to. And just like I'd asked them to, they were there at three. I hurried them up to my room before anyone could see us.

"Tohru, what's this about?" Hana asked. "Your electric waves are frantic today. That's unusual. Is something wrong?" I gulped

"Yea, Tohru! You wouldn't tell us anything at school or on the phone. What's up? Shigure's giving you enough to eat, right? Because you just say the word and I can ruff someone up for you." Uo said.

"Is it tuition money again?" Hana asked. "I told you we can help out with that."

My friends were so great it almost made me want to cry! Instead, I laughed shakily.

"No, no. nothing like that. It's just that…well…I'm getting married!" the last part was rushed and I cringed after I said it.

Their eyes zeroed in on my left hand. The room started feeling really hot to me.

"Oh yea!" this wasn't the response I was expecting. "Who's the lucky guy? Well, I guess it's Orange-top, but I can overlook that. Wow, I can't believe it!" Uo said enthusiastically. I exhaled in relief and smiled.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Let's see that ring?" I held out my left hand and they marveled at the beauty of the ring.

Uo whistled. "Damn, nice rock." I blushed. "I think I'm going to cry." Were Hana's only words making Uo elbow her in the ribs.

"Who have you told?" Uo inquired.

"Um…" I replied hesitantly. "You guys."

Uo looked sympathetic. "Oh, hell! Good luck breaking that one to their whole frickin family!" I cringed again.

KYO POV

Tonight was gonna be the hardest night of all. Telling the family; a complete nightmare.

People were starting to arrive. They were all confused on why they were coming, but me and Tohru had figured it would be better to tell everyone at once; to get it over with.

Tohru was sitting next to me on the couch, looking like a doll compared to me. He was shrinking into my chest, trying to look as small as possible.

I stroked her hair and said I would do the talking to ease her nerves.

Yuki was sitting next to Momiji, staring at me with black suspicion while Momiji prattled ablout trivial things like teachers and classes,

Shigure was snickering as he watched me embrace Tohru.

"You dirty, dirty boy, Kyo! Coddling my little Tohru like that! I can't imagine what you're thinking about right now." He winked at me and my temper flared.

"You damn dog! No one asked for your opinion. When we want it we'll ask!" Tohru clutched my hand and I patted her arm reassuringly.

Haru and Rin were arricing as well as Ritsu and Hiro. Kisa, Hatori, and Ayame followed. Akito was the last to enter.

TOHRU POV

Akito was here! This couldn't be good! That was when I started to hyperventilate.

Kyo kissed me inconspicuously while everyone was sitting down. "It'll be all right. Relax, breathe. It'll be over soon, baby."

What's the meaning of us all being here, Kyo?" Akito asked.

"Tohru and I have an announcement we'd like to share with the whole family."

Everyone looked at us with suspicion. "Go on," Akito said slowly.

"We're going to be married." Kyo said self-assured. How could he be so calm? Usually he was the one yelling and being crazy and I was the calm one. Not today.

"I see." Akito pronounced each syllable with anticipated slowness. I saw the shocked faces of everyone in my almost-family. I looked down, blushing.

"Well, then, I guess all we can do is congratulate you." People looked surprised at this response, including Kyo and me. Akito started to clap and everyone else followed suit.

It wasn't exactly supposed to turn into a party, but it did. There was champagne and food and everyone was having a really good time. I'd calmed down from being completely hysterical, and I admired Kyo for having the bravery to announce our wedding to the family, and no one had seen Akito's calm response coming. Everything was going really well.


	5. After the PArty

KYO POV

That had gone over a lot better than I had thought it would. Akito's response hadn't been forseen, but it was nice that she accepted that I was in love with Tohru.

Momiji found us fisrt.

"Tohru, TOHRU! I'm so happy for you! You know, Kyo's had the hots for you since you came here!" he winked.

"Damn you, little punk! I swear, every time you talk it pisses me off!" I hit him on the back of the head while he screamed, "WWAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Someone help! Kyo's hurting me!"

Tohru laughed and hugged Momiji. "Thanks so much, Momiji!" I heard her say.

Kisa and Hiro were the next to find us. "Sissy! Are you really getting married! Oh! It's just so romantic!" she squealed as Hiro rolled his eyes.

Tohru talked to her while I hissed at Hiro, "You got something to say?" Hiro smirked. "Yep, but maybe I'm just not gonna say it. What, do I have to have a permit for talking? I don't think so. What about freedom of speech and all that? You should lighten up, Kyo. After all, you are getting married. I don't know how you managed that but they, shouldn't you be treating kids a little nicer if you know what I mean."

"That punk-ass mouth of yours is going to get to into a lot of trouble one day," I said as I grabbed his shirt collar. Then Kisa came and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "Congratulations, Kyo. Be nice to sissy, And kissed me on the cheek.

The line of congratulators contined with Shigure and then Yuki and Hatori. Haru and Rin were next and so on. When it got to Aktio, I grabbed Kyo's hand and held it so tightly my nails were digging into his skin, but he didn't care. It was completely casual and Akito didn't give us any problems at all. I sighed and let go of Kyo, only to have him wrap his long, warm arm around my waist. We talked until everyone left.

"That was nice," I said to Tohru. "It wasn't so bad," I teased and kissed her lips. We were up in her room discussing the party-thing.

"No," she giggled as I slid my hands under her shirt. She slid my shirt over my head and kissed me. Our tongues twisted and played together. She began with the button of my pants as I took off her shirt.

This was the first time we…you know, were going at it. Neither of us minded. We were both having fun.

I unlatched her bra and it fell to the floor. I stared with amazement. She laughed and unzipped my pants and they too fell to the floor.

TOHRU POV

He was beautiful. and he thought I was too, by the way he was staring at my chest. He undid the button and zipper of my pants, and before I knew it, we were both in just underwear.

I kissed his jaw and down his neck. I rubbed patterns on his tanned skin where I kissed and sucked gently. He moaned and kissed my mouth intensely. He bit my lip and my ear.

His tongue was everywhere, taking in everything that was now his by right. We shed the rest of our clothing and lived in the bliss of each other. I moaned with pleasure of his kisses. He sucked on my neck and chest and I whimpered. This was better than what they say in the books.


	6. The Wedding

It was the wedding day already. Uo and Hana picked me up at nine in the morning. They drove me to Uo's apartment and sheparded me into her bathroom with a thousand beauty and hair products.

"We're going to make you look even more gorgeous than you already are," Hana said. I blushed and looked down.

Uo and Hana had me sitting in that chair for at least five hours. It felt like they had about a million layers of make-up on my face, and my hair felt heavy and unfamiliar.

"Okay, you can look now," Uo said. I looked into her mirror and gasped. I looked like me, but I didn't.

I looked like a me that's had make up done for five hours. I looked good. I thought Kyo would think so too.

My hair was in a loose bun/ponytail up do with strands hanging down that were perfectly arranged and curled. My make-up was beautiful;smple, yet elegant.

"Time for the dress and the church!" Uo said.

"Really, thank you guys so, so much!" I said, holding back tears.

"Don't cry, you'll ruin all our hard work!" Haa teased, and they both hugged me, careful not to mess up my new look.

They got me and my dress to the church. They went back to the bathroom with me to go change.

"You look so beautiful," Uo said with a sniffle.

"I think I'm going to cry." Hana said. I giggled.

"You guys! Don't be silly, it's only because of you I look good. Now get dressed! I'm on in a few minutes!

They obliged and went to change into their dresses.

I was up. I went up to where Shigure was waiting for me in a black tux. He was walking me down the isle.

"You look so beautiful, Tohru," he said sincerely and took my hand. I smiled and tried to keep myself from hyperventilating.

Familiar music started to be played on an organ. I held my flowers like a life raft. I saw my flower girls go, and then my bridesmaids, Uo and Hana.

Finally Shigure and I started walking down the isle with Kisa holding the back of my dress.

I was looking for his face. When I found it, I felt whole. He was smiling brilliantly at me. I smiled back, not breathing.

Kyo's best man, ironically, was Yuki, though I really couldn't focus of him. All I was looking at was Kyo.

We said our vows in front of the audience. "I do" I said through my tears.

KYO POV

"I do." My voice rang triumphantly through the church.

"You may now kiss the bride." I heard the minister say.

I took Tohru's face gently in mine and kissed her lovingly, adoringly. We turned and faced the audience as the clapped.

TOHRU POV

I saw my grandfather and went over to hug him.

"Congratulations, Kyoko," he said. "Thank you, grandfather."

I hugged everyone there at least twenty times. And the ceremony flowed into the reception perfectly.

We ate our cake, I tossed my bouquet, (Rin caught it) everyone danced, and then the rice storm began as Kyo rushed me to the limo for our honeymoon in Hawaii for a week and a half.


	7. The news

I was graduation already! "Honda, Tohru. Sohma,kyo. Sohma, Yuki. Takei, Makoto..."

We threw our hats up and everyone cheered as the audience erupted into cheers.

Kyo and I had started living in our very own house the week we got back from Hawaii. It was about a mile to Shigure's house too! I hadn't told Kyo the big news yet…

Kyo made his way through the crowd to find me. When he did he caught me around the waist and kissed me. "Congrats, baby," he said softly.

I giggled. "You too," I said and kissed his lips softly.

When we got home I sat him down on the bed and snuggled against his chest.

"I need to tell you something hon," I said.

KYO POV

This could only be bad. I heard myself saying, "What? What is it Tohru?"

"Nothing's wrong!" she squealed. "I just…have a surprise for you is all." She gulped and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm…pregnant. I'm pregnant Kyo."

WHAT?! What the hell was she saying? Pregnant? Like? With a kid? I'm going to be a dad! For some reason, that thought doesn't completely terrify me anymore. In fact,

"That's wonderful!" I said and kissed her tenderly.

Sorry! Short chapter!


	8. Serious Pains

"Hatori? HATORI!" I yelled as pain engulfed me.

Kyo was a wreck. "HATORI!!! Get your ass over here RIGHT now!" he yelled, even though Hatori was nowhere to be found. "Momiji! Go find that damned Hatori and tell him that if he isn't aware, my wife's in LABOR!"

Momiji ran off quickly. "Kyo," I groaned as I dug my nails into his skin with all the energy I had. I broke the skin and now he was bleeding.

He didn't seem to notice. He just stroked my sweaty face and hair with one hand.

KYO POV

"It'll be alright, Tohru," I said shakily. "You just gotta be strong right now, sweety." Momiji's finding Hatori right now.

What was I saying? I couldn't promise her anything right now!

Just then, Hatori ran in with Momiji at his heels.

"Where the hell have you been?" I screamed at him.

He ignored me and started to talk softly to Tohru.

. . . . .

TOHRU POV

I sighed. I was so tired. I looked into the face of my little girl and smiled. Kyo kissed my forehead.

"She's beautiful," he said.

"No." I disagreed. "She's perfect."

The baby had red eyes like her father and the same tan skin. A few wisps of chocolate colored hair covered her head. Her tiny hand closed around Kyo's index finger, and he beamed at me.

"You're right. She is perfect."

I hope everyone liked this!!!!!!!


End file.
